


Extracting Information in Unorthodox Ways

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 1-800-NOPE, Dark!Bail, Don't try this at home kids, I'm an AWFUL person, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, sith!obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan shows up for the first time after informing Bail that Breha was a part of the Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracting Information in Unorthodox Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful. I'm so sorry. Enjoy.

It was a dreary night on Coruscant, the sky thick with smog and clouds and the wind moved at dangerous speeds. Bail smiled when he heard one of the long, ceiling high doors crash against the wall, the sudden rush of air sending curtains billowing and a few lighter objects scattering across the ground. Bail sat at his desk, his back to the balcony as he said, “Coming in or are you just going to stand there?”

“I was hoping some lightning and thunder would come with the timing but it appears the weather isn’t on my side,” Obi-Wan responded.

“Always so dramatic,” sighed Bail. He stood up and turned as Obi-Wan closed the glass doors. “You know, the front door is an option. The charges against you were dropped some time ago.”

“Of course. But coming in through the balcony is just so much more fun.”

Obi-Wan laughed and walked over, his intentions rather clear, but as he pressed his body up against Bail’s, he stopped, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

“It would appear you’re rather dramatic as well,” Obi-Wan got out. He hissed again when the knife in his side was twisted.

“That’s for not telling me about Breha sooner,” Bail said, keeping one hand on the knife and the other at Obi-Wan’s hip. He pulled him into a kiss and whispered, “Really Obi-Wan, that was rather rude.”

“Who’s to say that I simply figured it out and told you spur of the moment?” Obi-Wan managed.

Bail simply rolled his eyes in response. “I know you. You likely sat on the information for a good few months, maybe even a year, before finally saying anything. Let me guess, this little rebellion finally has standing now, hmm?”

“You could say that.”

Bail twisted the knife again before pulling it out. Obi-Wan didn’t let out a cry though as Bail kissed him and swallowed the pain as he covered up the wound with his hand. Obi-Wan wouldn’t bleed to death but there was enough pooling to slip between Bail’s fingers and drip onto the floor.

For a moment, Bail simply fucked Obi-Wan’s mouth but soon he released the wound and took a step back. He kicked Obi-Wan’s legs out from under him, catching him bridal style with a feral grin.

Obi-Wan let out something between a snort and shout of pain as a hand went to the still bleeding wound.

“This probably needs to be looked at.”

“It can wait.”

“Bail, I am not dying in your bed of all places.”

“Not glorious enough for you?”

“Well, I’m sure it would be glorious but…”

“You won’t die Obi-Wan. I won’t allow for that,” Bail replied as he kissed him again before walking from his office to the adjoining bedroom. “Besides, I’ve been practicing. I didn’t hit anything to major.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. “Hmm, I’m curious about who you’ve been practicing with.”

Bail just grinned again and dropped Obi-Wan onto the bed. He then quickly pinned him against the sheets.

As Bail moved from Obi-Wan’s mouth to his neck, Obi-Wan got out, “You know, black sheets would probably be more useful.”

“And to not see the stains? Sinful,” whispered Bail, his breath tickling Obi-Wan’s skin. “Tell me,” he continued, after momentarily tracing new scars with his tongue, “who else heads the rebellion?”

“But that would be no fun,” Obi-Wan whined.

“I’m sure more rebellions will appear,” Bail said. “Tell me.”

“What if I don’t know any other names?” asked Obi-Wan.

“You’ve looked farther into this. I know you. Tell me who else.”

Obi-Wan snorted and his mouth twisted into a half grin. “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

The unexpected seemed to be a good answer but even Obi-Wan was shocked by what Bail did next. The man’s head went lower and suddenly Obi-Wan’s entire body was clenched up as he grabbed at Bail’s hair and gasped…well he wasn’t sure in what. It was hard to tell if he should be kicking Bail off or tightening his legs around him. Obi-Wan’s body and head were sending rather mixed signals as Bail’s tongue slipped into his open wound. The immediate feeling was that it stung yet the way Bail’s lips were massaging the area certainly left him groaning.

When Bail finally moved up again, his mouth was stained red as he kissed Obi-Wan, his body grinding against the one beneath him.

“You’re taste is divine,” murmured Bail. “Now, tell me who else is a part of this rebellion. Or I’ll do it again.”

The fact that Obi-Wan didn’t say anything at all had Bail laughing.

“You liked it.”

“I didn’t hate it,” amended Obi-Wan, his voice breathless. “Fuck Bail, that was…that was…”

“Erotic or deranged?” Bail grinned.

“Both!”

Laughing again, Bail traced the wound with a finger. “Tell me who else leads the rebellion.”

“ _Please_ …” Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for.

Bail took it as a sign though as he toyed with the wound and undid Obi-Wan’s pants. He stroked Obi-Wan’s cock as his lips again met the hole and Obi-Wan curled into himself as best he could, his nerves going crazy. Tears pricked at his eyes as Bail methodically stroked his shaft and toyed with the tip while still continuing his desecration of the wound.

Obi-Wan felt his body tightening even more and he felt like he just might explode as Bail moved faster, both with his hand and his tongue. His toes curled and his back arched to a painful degree as he came with a cry. He shook and shivered as he felt Bail’s tongue slip away and the man moved upwards again, softly kissing away the tears that had fallen down Obi-Wan’s face.

He could feel his own blood being left behind.

And then suddenly Bail’s form was gone and Obi-Wan was left with a mind that still wasn’t sure how he should react. Finally, he managed to kick off his pants and pulled off his blood and cum stained shirt before collapsing on the bed again. Bail was back by that point and thankfully it didn’t look like he planned to make another stab wound.

Obi-Wan arched his back again though this time definitely in pain as Bail cleaned the wound. After that, Bail got ready to stitch it up and repeated, “Who else leads the rebellion?”

“Mothma. Mon Mothma,” Obi-Wan softly got out.

“Hmm, I’m not surprised. Who else?”

“There has to be at least a challenge in taking down the rebellion,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Besides, Mothma is the only one that’s really an important figure. The only one visible in both the rebellion and the Empire”

“Fine. But I need proof.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh. “Whatever for? You and Padmé can do what you wish.”

“True, but the people will want proof. That and it’s easier having you get it than myself making it up.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and remained limp on the bed. “You are so very devious.”

They both turned silent as Bail stitched up the wound. The movement of the needle through his skin was the only thing he could focus on. In and out. In and out. Obi-Wan was so exhausted that his eyes slipped shut and the only signal that the stitching was done was when a sharp snip was heard. Again, he felt Bail leave him before coming back and sitting on the bed. Obi-Wan could feel himself being moved and when he opened his eyes again, he was lying against Bail’s chest.

“What? No witty retorts?” grinned Bail.

“I’m a little tired,” Obi-Wan murmured though he was still able to produce a smile. He absently wiped at the drying blood on his face and in his beard. “I should finish you off.”

“I can do that later.”

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow before his eyes slipped shut again. “Are we trying to have a moment?”

“I suppose so.”

Silence stretched for nearly a minute. Though Obi-Wan was curious as to what was going through Bail’s head, he remained silent and continued to relax against the man. His new cut stung and he could feel every piece of the stitching. He couldn’t help but go to the feeling of Bail’s tongue slipping into the torn flesh, the taste of his own blood on his slips, so much clearer than ever before. Obi-Wan was almost ready to fall asleep but then Bail spoke again.

“I think I love you.”

Freezing against the man’s chest, Obi-Wan’s mind couldn't come up with a deep response and turned to sarcasm. “An interesting statement from the man that just fucked my stab wound.”

Obi-Wan could feel the answering laugh as Bail’s form vibrated with it. The feeling eased Obi-Wan enough that he snorted and simply nuzzled against Bail’s chest. It was odd, but feeling that laugh move through Bail made him feel safe and took away the numbness that had come with Bail’s statement.

Softly and clearly with careful consideration, Bail said, “I am being serious though.”

“Hmm, I don’t doubt it Emperor,” Obi-Wan replied. And he didn’t. He’d never seen Bail vulnerable, the man didn’t allow that. Yet this was probably the closest Obi-Wan would ever see of it.

“I want you to stay,” added Bail.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, the gears turning in his head. “Do you miss Breha?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked. It seemed like the more logical solution than that Bail truly loved him yet the man easily dismissed that. At least partially.

“No. Not her. But I miss a constant presence,” admitted Bail.

Shocked by the realization, Obi-Wan said, “You’re lonely.” Obi-Wan corrected his former thought. For a man who cared only about power and control and staying on top to admit something so weak and human…Bail _was_ revealing a vulnerability.

“I do have Leia,” Bail continued. “And I will always be thankful for that gift, even if she is not mine by blood. I have Padmé as well. But it’s different when there’s nothing to come back to.”

“We both know how much trouble it would cause for the Empire if I stayed. I wouldn’t be able to abide by all these rules for that long,” Obi-Wan replied. Despite his words though, he had a sudden urge to remain by Bail’s side. Even more so by what he next said.

“I don’t care.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and pushed himself up so he could look at the other man’s face. He couldn’t go on tone alone. Bail was to tricky for that. He needed to see the man’s reaction. “Did Bail Organa just say he didn’t care about his legacy?”

“Alright,” Bail smirked, and there was that cockiness that Obi-Wan expected. But there _was_ a gentle nature there that Obi-Wan rarely saw too. “I care a little. But come more often. Don’t disappear for months at a time. Please.”

Obi-Wan dropped his head against Bail’s chest again and closed his eyes. Bail had said please. Bail really did want him to stay. As Obi-Wan slipped a hand underneath Bail’s shirt, the warm skin inviting and pleasant, he spoke his realization. “Hmm, you really mean that.”

“I do.”

He was almost completely convinced of Bail’s words yet he just had to make sure. “You know, I’m fairly sure love isn’t usually built on sex and mutilation.”

Again, that laugh vibrated through Bail’s form and the man replied, “Probably not. But is it so odd that ours is?”

“No, I suppose not.” And Obi-Wan did believe that. Something pure and innocent was not what Obi-Wan deserved or wanted but that was not what Bail was offering, what he was admitting to. And what the meaning behind Bail’s words were something that brought a pleasant curl to Obi-Wan’s stomach unlike anything he’d ever felt.

Bail then softly ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep my Obi-Wan. Sleep.”

With his hold on Bail tightening, Obi-Wan again nuzzled against his chest. Yes, he decided he didn’t mind Bail’s love. It was probably just what he deserved. With that in mind, Obi-Wan promptly fell asleep.


End file.
